amor u obsesion
by Temari in lack'ech
Summary: mi primera historia y la continuacion de esta. HAGO UNA ADVERTENCIA YA QUE ESTOY LIBRE DE TODA CULPA... LA HISTORIA ESA PUBLICADA EN DOS LUGARES MI ANTIGUA CUENTA Y MI NUEVA CUENTA ASI QUE ACLARO QUE SOY DUEÑA Y CREADORA DE AMOR U OBSSESION


soy nueva en esto la verdad es la primera vez que escribo una historia y la verdad es que no se mucho sobre la historia y puede ser un poco aburrida al principio pero es que si no lo hiciera el resto de la historia no tendria sentido pero si se aburren pueden leer el resumen que esta abajo del segundo capitulo les aseguro que es si les va a gustar y si se que no soy muy buena haci que espero sus comentarios se los agradecería

**¿un dia normal?**

era una mañana soleada con nubes en el cielo y todos se disponían a tener sus clases sakura e hinata caminaban hacia la escuela

sakura:que hermoso dia no lo creen

hinata:si pero con tantas nuves es probable que llueva en la tarde

sakura:si por eso yo vine prevenida (sakura saca de su mochila un lindo paraguas color negro con rosas rojas)

hinata:que lindo mira alli esta temari

sakura:si es probable que este esperando a sasuke...(la frase de sakura fue interrumpida por ino)

ino:si esa engreida se fue a vivir muy cerca de sasuke

sakura:que te pasa estas celosa

ino:grrrrr. claro que no! yo solo decia-hay esa tonta de temari me las pagara-penso

temari:buenos dias chicas ya listas

hinata y sakura:si claro!

ino:y dime temari estas esperando a sasuke?

temari:ahy... eres tu(dice un poco enfadada) pues no el dia de hoy dijo que llegaria un poco tarde a clases

sakura:pero...pero por que... que le paso...esta el bien?

hinata:se sintio mal o que?

ino:ya! habla niña(dice furiosa)

temari:tranquilas el esta bien solo que ayer estubo practicando su sharingan y perfeccionando su jutsu de fuego y se lastimo un poco en la piernaasi que fue al medico pero esta bien

sakura:segura

temari:claro ya vamonos a la escuela

**y ya una vez en la escuela y dentro de clases**

sakura:sasuke ya se tardo espero que este bien

hinata:tranquila ya llegara

ino:y si el medico le dijo algo malo

profesor:señoritas! si sigen interrumpiendo mi clase tendre que pedirles que se retiren

hinata:no volvera a pasar

ino y sakura:si lo ciento

**derrepente la puerta del salon se abre y...**

ino y sakura: sasuke! n_n (ambas corrieron hacia el)

profesor: señor uchiha sabe que en mi clase esta prohibido llegar despues de clase ya es tarde ¿ por que el retrazo? (le dice mientras camina hacia el )

sasuke: tengo una nota de mi medico

profesor:(lee la nota) bien puede pasar... y ustedes dos señoritas a su lugar

sakura:y dime sasuke que te dijo el medico

sasuke : eso a ti no te interesa

sakura: o.O pero... pero

**se abre la puerta del salon...**

naruto:lo ciento se me hizo tarde

profesor: señor uzumaki es le tercera vez que llega tarde en esta semana se lo adverti a la direccio

naruto: pero...

profesor: AHORA!

naruto:si señor

profesor:naruto iras mas tarde ahora ve a tu lugar para que no te pierdas nada de la clase

naruto: si señor MUCHAS GRACIAS!

sakura:pensando-(mmm... naruto ultimamente a estado llegando muy tarde por que sera)

**RINGGGGGGGGGGG**

profesor: bueno muchachos se termino la clase salgan al receso

sakura:sasuke almorzamos juntos

sasuke:no gracias

sakura:o.O

ino:JA! sasuke no te hizo caso que lastima... oye sasuke almorzamos juntos

sasuke:NO!

sakura:jajajaja que bien acepto tu invitacion

hinata:chicas que tal si almorzamos

sakura e ino:si claro!

**las tres chicas caminaban hacia un asiento cuando... **

sakura:miren alli esta sasuke y temari

ino:que le estan diciendo?

**las tres chicas se escondieron para poder escuchar**

sasuke:temari puedo almorzar contigo?

temari:que? dijiste perdon...estas seguro

sasuke:si claro puedo sentareme a tu lado

temari:si claro!

ino:AYYYYY!COMO SE ATREVE!

sakura:ella si que es suertuda dejala ya vamonos(ahyyyyyyyy pero como se atreve sasuke deveria estar conmigo!)

temari:y dime algo sasuke se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿que fue lo que e dijo el medico?

sasuke:pues...dijo que...dejo que mi herida a simple vista no paresia nada grave pero... si hubo una herida interna y si vuelvo a tener otra igual podria ser muy peligoso

temari:bueno y dime pude escuchar que sakura e ino te pidieron que almorzaras con ellas ¡por que no lo hisiste?

sasuke:solo queria hablar con una amiga

temari:pero...

**RINGGGGGGGGG**

sasuke :es hora de entrar(le dice mientrs se retira) no vienes?

temari:eh? a si ya voy(que raro)

**al finalizar el dia temari y sasuke iban solos a casa**

sakura: sasuke espera ¿puedo acompañarte?

temari: claro!

sasuke: no

sakura pero...

sasuke vamonos temari

temari:lo ciento es que ha tenido un mal dia

sasuke:TEMARI! ya vamonos se hace tarde

temari:si ya voy

sasuke:hey algo que te tengo que decir...

bueno este es el fin del primer capitulo y si quieren saber que le dira a sasuke a temari que es tan importante tanto que no deja que sakura los acompañe

resumen del segundo capitulo: bueno pues en el segundo capitulo veran que sasuke le tiene preparada una sorpresa a sakura y ademas naruto le dira a sakura que esta enamorado de ella y veras su reaccion ademas de que uno de nuestros amigos tendra un grave accidente que casi pierde la vida averiguen quien es y quien se preocupa mas por lo que paso y ¿quien lo provoco?


End file.
